


Thin Line

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2 Spoilers, Gen, Post Destiny 2, What-If, [throws my trash writing into the void] eat well, i guess??, wrote this before the curse of osiris trailer came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Toland watches.





	Thin Line

Toland was there when the Guardians took down Oryx. The same goes for Aksis. But when Ghaul was slain, he turned his back on them for a moment.

Toland heard his cry echo across the stars. It was pitiful, but it fit for a pitiful creature.

_The Warlock was never a fan of the Cabal._

So he sits here now in the crumbling unclaimed throne world and watches.

Osiris rolls his shoulders. With the motion comes faint cracks from the joints. Toland thinks to laugh, just for a second. The other is getting old.

Osiris isn't the only one who is here with him. Or not yet anyway. He can smell hive approaching, she was getting close now, wasn't she? She should be here soon. Though she is still too far away for Osiris to know.

So Toland waits, and he watches Osiris. He waits for Eris to arrive and waits for them to talk. Perhaps then, maybe he will join in. Make his presence known with his messages.

They will pay more attention to them then the guardians did anyway.


End file.
